Music DOES change all
by missblu
Summary: A song Kagome sings to the group opens Inuyasha and his feelings for Kagome.*Next chapter will be Sango and Miroku. please Review!


~*~*~*This is my first chapter it's how Kagome feels about Inuyasha and what she does when she brings a special item from her time. ~_~ I don't own the song or Inuyasha even though I wish I did*sigh*  
  
Song: I Care 4 U By Aaliyah  
  
It was a warm day out side and since Kagome had nothing to do she decided to go in the well, with her new birthday present. "Hey.Wench what's that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed. "My names Ka-Go-Me! And this, this is a boom box. It plays all different kinds of music." Inuyash looked slightly interested, but with a "feh." He turned his head with his nose high in the air. "Look wench, I ain't got all day, lets go! "Fine, you don't have to be so grouchy.lets go, dog boy!!!"  
  
Running away she caught the look Inuyasha, gave her. Seeing him mumble "Fucking bitch!" at her she yelled, "SIT!" ten times. Then smiling softly, Kagome ceased her running waiting for him to catch up, which only took seconds after being sat. "I AM sorry Inuyasha, but it WAS your own fault." She pointed out. "Keh, please, bitch, I don't care. After all with out your stupid spell you have little power on me. Poor weak human." And with that he walked away, still caring her heavy bag and boom box.  
Kagome took a deep breath and gave a sly smile to Inuyasha. "Why are you smiling!" Inuyasha growled knowing what was going to happen. "Sit!" As Kagome started down to the village she spotted Miroku getting slapped by Sango, probably from touching her down south. ~Stupid Miroku he should know better than to do that~ Kagome came to them she showed her three friends her new present, all of them looking at it with high intrest. "Kagome it has a little cone thing on it what is it?" Asked Sango. "Huh, oh that's for karaoke it's a microphone and while you play the music you can sing with it and sound loud like in a concert!" "Huh?" asked Shippo (a/n is that how you spell it?) "Well.." Kagome explained what a concert was and why people liked to sing to songs.  
  
After a while the gang decided to do some something fun. karaoke! They choose who will go first. Kagome! "What song will you sing?" Asks Miroku after hearing some sample songs. "I Care 4 U. It's one of my favorite songs about how a girl loves this guy and about problems in the relationship." She drifts off about how it sounds like Inuysha and her. "Feh, this is dumb and the song sounds worse!" grumbled Inuysha. "Then, don't listen to it." Sango said simply. "Humph, who would waste their time with a stupid box!" Said Inuyasha again and hopped in his favorite tree still listening to the others talk.  
  
| |  
  
"Ok guys here it goes." Kagome took a deep breath then motioned Shippo for put the music on. As the music started she sort of swayed to it then began. The song was a slow soft melody. ~God, I can't believe I'm doing this!~  
  
Mmm yeah.  
  
Mmm yeah...  
  
Oh yeah oh.  
Hey my baby  
  
Why you lookin' so down?  
  
Seems like you need a lovin'  
  
Baby you need a girl like me (Don't frown)  
  
Hey my baby  
  
Tell me why you cry  
  
Here take my hand and (yeah)  
  
Wipe those tears from your eye  
  
Inuysha looked down at Kagome as she sang this. 'Wow, it reminds me of how I felt and how Kagome helped and still helps me..Like she L.' His thoughts dropped off as Kagome again stared to sing.  
  
Can I talk to you (Can I talk to you)  
  
Comfort you (Comfort)  
  
Let you know (Just wanna let you know)  
  
I care 4 you (oh yeah)  
  
Can I talk to you (I wanna talk)  
  
Comfort you (Gotta let you know baby)  
  
Let you know I care for you  
  
'It's like the way Kagome feels for stupid Inuyasha. I hope he gets how she feels for him' Thought Shippo.  
Hey sexy baby  
  
Why'd your girl leave you in pain  
  
To let a fine man like you go  
  
She must be insane  
  
Hey sexy baby  
  
There's no need to worry Oh boy if you call on me  
  
I'll come, I'll come in a hurry  
Can I talk to you (Come on)  
  
Comfort you (I love you)  
  
Let you know (oh baby)  
  
I care 4 you (I love you, yes I do)  
Kagome started to dance around swaying her hips slowly. Taking a deep breath she starts again.  
  
Can I talk to you (I wanna talk)  
  
Comfort you (Give me the chance)  
  
Let you know (I wanna let you know)  
  
I care 4 you (Gotta let you know, that I love you)  
  
Hold on (Hold on)  
  
Stay strong (Stay strong)  
  
Press on (For me baby)  
  
I care 4 you ( I 4 for you)  
  
Hold on (Hold on)  
  
Stay strong (Stay strong)  
  
Press on (Press on for me)  
  
I care 4 you (baby)  
  
'Does she realize that she is talking about how she feels for Inuysha? .Wow she can sure dance' ^Starts to drool^ Sango sees this and smacks Miroku as the song wraps up.  
  
Can I talk to you (I wanna talk)  
  
Comfort you (I wanna hold you tight baby)  
  
Let you know (I wanna let you know)  
  
I care 4 you (That I care for you)  
  
Can I talk to you (ohhh)  
And with that Kagome stops dancing and looks around her. Miroku she sees trying hard from showing his shock his mouth is wide open and suddenly he looked at Sango hoping she'll maybe dance for him the way Kagome danced. Sango saw that look in Miroku's face and simply hit him on the side of his head and said "NO!" Walking away with Miroku following behind. She looked at Shippo who was gushing she was the best singer in the world  
"Ohmygoshyourthebestsingintheworldwellidon'tknowwhyinuyashathinksyourawench! " With that he ran straight to where Sango was calling Miroku a Hentai. "I..Inuysha how do you think I was?" she stutterd. "Humph not bad.for a human." He grumbled. Kagome stared at him in the tree, he stared back, it was back in fourth until Kagome stared to cry with all her heart the only thing going through her head was 'He hates me and thinks my song and I are pathetic' While in Inuyasha's head he was thinking about how 'She looked so pretty with her beautiful voice, soft smile, enormous eyes, soft skin, juicy pink lips, to think were I woud really like them.On my own. And the way she slowly danced.WOW'  
  
Little did he know that he had said this out loud, with Kagome only hearing, Olney when he realized his mistake that Kagome had frozen and gasped, 'H...He likes me?' 'Oh damn! I'll get the sit for the rest of my life!!!!' But when he took a look at Kagome her eyes seemed to be debating on something. "Kagome? Look I'm so-"  
  
But before he had a chance to finish his sentence he felt something VERY soft and VERY warm on his lips. Noticing that it was Kagome's lips on his he smiled, and started to kiss her back. Yeah today was very strange but, who knew what would happen next. As they concluded their kiss they heard a SLAP, SMACK, WHAP!!! From the other side of the hill looking down they saw a very red faced Sango in rage a giggling young Shippo and a printed Miroku mumbling about how he "Just wanted to get to know Sango better!" Before falling to the ground knocked out.  
  
"You won't sit me if I do this will you?" Inuyasha asked teasingly. "If you do what?" 'My innocent Kagome, yeah she's MINE!' "I. Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. With a sudden swoop, he held her tight to him, jumped in the tree and kissed her.Two thoughts reached them, ~He tastes like cherries~ 'She tastes like peaches.'  
  
Breaking away from the kiss they looked in each other's eyes, looking away at Sango and Miroku fighting again and then Miroku getting slapped twice while Shippou shook his head, Kagome giggled at the seen. Feeling firm hands around her waist and all she thought when she looked up at golden eyes was 'Inuyasha'  
Well that's all till next time. This story wasn't good but it was my first try~_~ There might be some word errors. I was thinking of having the whole cast including the bad pplz to sing songs describing their emotions, still might do that, please review!~_~ 


End file.
